


What If?

by Thor_of_Asgard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thor_of_Asgard/pseuds/Thor_of_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mystery man shows up at your doorstep and tells you something essential, something that could change your life, if it was true. How one decision could change everything. Do you believe him? More importantly, would Sam Winchester?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If?

"And that's what will happen.  So think about it. It'll be a tough choice.  Look at the school you go to, you're smart!  Make the right decision."  The strange man finishes his story and looks at me, as if expecting an answer.  I have no idea who this English man is.  He barged in about three hours ago, wearing a full suit, which has been slowly discarded to his dress pants and a T-shirt as he spoke.

"What do you want me to say?  Why would he even show up?  I mean, last time we saw each other, it wasn't exactly a good time," I say.  "And who even are you?  You said I'd find out when you finished telling that story of yours."

"My name is unimportant.  In fact, I'd rather you not know it because if my brothers and sisters find out about this,  I'll be in, what is you call it?   _Deep shit._   Anyway, this is where I go.  It's been a pleasure seeing you."  He gets up from his chair, shakes my hand, and leaves after collecting his suit.

**A Few Days Later**

"Night, babe."

"Night."  I close my eyes and try to fall asleep, but what the English guy was saying is still bothering me.  Why would he even come?  He's smart enough to do that on his own.  Whatever.  Right now, I need sleep.

_Bump._

What the hell was that?  I get up from bed and quietly creep into the main area.  There's a person there.  I don't think, I just react.  I jump into action, but the stranger brings me down.

_"Dean?!"_

"Hey, Sammy."

After I get him off me, I make begrudged introductions to my girlfriend, Jessica, who has just come out to see what's going on.  Dean is suited in his usual three layers of clothes, t-shirt, overshirt, and jacket and smile for any pretty person, which he has pointed at Jess.  He wants to speak to me alone, but I'm not going to deal with his crap. He shrugs his shoulders, then begins.

"Dad went on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days."

Dean asks me to make a decision, just like the mystery man said he would. I can tell everything will come true, but the second I make my decision, I've been told that my memory will wiped of the memories that hold what may come in the future.  I will forget what happens to Dad, Dean's fate, my own trip to hell, Cas, and even what will happen to Jess. Everything. But I'll also forget all the good we'll do and how the bond between will waver between Dean and I, but we will become closer than ever. 

**Third Person POV**

Sam agrees, and any memory of the future is gone. As is whatever apple-pie life he could've hoped for or had. And honestly, it's probably one of the best decisions he's ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on Tumblr about this and I decided to write it. I did not think of this main idea, but I cannot find who did, so if you will please excuse me.  
> Also, this is my first fic in a while, so go easy on me. This was a spur of the moment decision. But also, tell me what you think!


End file.
